


Answer

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Answer, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Comforting Gabriel, Finding New Love, Hurt Sam, M/M, Moving On, Sad Sam, Sam-Centric, Sequel to JBF, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After a different meeting, I want to have a different love<br/>One that would work out well<br/>Like a calm after a storm<br/>My broken heart has been healed.." - Luka Megurine, Answer</p><p>*artwork included.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Past incest, angst 
> 
> I don't own SPN or its characters, I just own the words and art. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Answer

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dear Diary...

 

After a while, the pain and heartache had slowly diminished. Dean and I have't talked at all during the two years. The two years weren't lonely to be honest; Bobby stopped by a couple of times and I spent some days with Missouri, she offered me a job as her assistant. I was glad to help, Missouri was a good friend of ours and even gave me some comfort. She never really liked Dean that much, she thought he was too cocky for her liking. 

On the other side, I've made friends with some people in town. There was the guy I met in the grocery store called Gabriel Novak, I made quick friends with his brothers and sister, Castiel, Lucifer, Anna and Micheal. Apparently, they're all angels, Dean and I would have met them on very different circumstances if we kept hunting. They were all kind people, so I had no problem getting to know them. The only person I couldn't get along with because he despised me was Uriel. He was... very judgemental. Every chance he got he made a comment about me. 'The Boy With The Demon Blood,' he said. Gabriel makes sure I stay away from him anyways, he said Uriel was never a forgiving angel and usually judged everyone based on what God planned for them. 

Their father, Chuck, was also a very nice man. I was sort of shocked to hear that he was their dad, simply because he looked way too young to be their father, but they all insisted. 

They were a happy family, and in a way, I envied them. Dean and I would have been happy if we didn't start our relationship that made everything between us awkward. I wonder what would have happened if that relationship never started in the first place. Gabriel and his family were aware of the relationship Dean and I had, they weren't judgmental (well, Uriel was), they were understanding and tried comfort me in any way they could. They even let me stay over for a couple of nights since they knew I lived alone. 

I don't deserve their kindness, but they insisted. 

I still feel despair at the thought of Dean with Lisa and Ben; being happier than he ever was with them. I couldn't blame him though, I wasn't the most easiest person to deal with. I chased away our dad, and when that happened I knew I would chase Dean away too. It's not like I would do it intentionally, there's just something about me that causes people to get annoyed with me. 

That may be the case with Gabriel and his family too. But, until then, I wanted to enjoy the love from them. 

However, there were still things I longed for. I longed for someone to hold me during the night, to cuddle with and mend my broken heart. I longed to spend a day with someone I love in peace and quiet with no awkwardness hanging in the air. Am I being selfish asking for something like that? I wouldn't be surprised if I was. 

I had an attraction to Gabriel. When I did discover this, I felt my heart be healed, but at the same time I was scared in case heartbreak would follow again. I don't want to be just friends with Gabriel. I want to be something more. He may feel the same about me, since his lame pick-up lines were reoccuring and apparently, he only used them on me. I don't know how much of that is true, Anna and Castiel told me when I revealed my secret crush to them. 

Even as I fall in love again, Dean calling my name always echoes through my head. His deep voice reminding me of our childhood and other memories of taking down demons and monsters. The memories would always haunt me and there would be no escape. 

But, as I look at Gabriel, I realise that Dean and I will be nothing more than friends. 

And that's how it should be." - Sam 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I jumped in surprise as I felt arms encircle my shoulders. I turned my face slightly and met Gabriel's lips. He grinned as he pulled back, his head cocking to the side. 

"Hey, Samka, what're you writing?" 

He questioned, leaning over to read my diary entry. He rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way after two minutes, he smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You okay? I know today is the anniversary of your break up..." Gabriel had concern flashing in his eyes as he stared at my hazel ones. I nodded with a small smile and glanced to the picture I had. The picture was taken on my 8th birthday and we were playing mini golf. Bobby took us because our dad couldn't be there. 

Gabriel's eyes followed mine and he pressed another kiss on top of my head. "If you need to talk about it, you know you can always talk to me." 

"I know, writing helps though..."

Gabriel lifted a hand to wipe at my eyes gently, he nuzzled my neck and huffed a breath on it, causing me to shiver and giggle. "Dean has no idea what he gave up. You're wonderful, Sam-I-Am." 

"And you're my saviour... My little angel." 

"My baby moose." 

"Hey! Stop with the nicknames and get your butts down here! I cooked dinner so it's gonna be good!" Lucifer called from downstairs, no actual irritation in his voice. He actually sounded amused. 

"Meaning, it's gonna be spicy," Gabriel murmured, shaking his head and chuckling, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "C'mon, Sammoose, let's go eat." 

Dean and I may have ended our relationship long ago, but I've moved on. I've accepted the fact that Dean and I will be nothing more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some closure for Sam after the fanfic I wrote last night. So, he gets a happier ending because he deserves it. 
> 
> Link to song -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrbVahCHDw4
> 
> Link to song (English) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQTsWnXaQq0
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you! ^^


End file.
